Ultimate
Ultimate is my new main character. He is me, Ultimate avatar. I created him to be the Original Super Saiyan in a new body. He is very powerful, he can destroy an entire solar system just shooting his weakeast blast into the space of that Solar System. He has only 1 weakness, you must pull of his tail, through it into lava, and blow it the volcano into bits. Birth Ultimate was the strongest person ever born (besides God and Jesus). His parents weren't known that well and they were simply refered to as Ultimate's Mom and Ultimate's Dad. Ultimate had an incredible power level as a child and it grew every second. He trained every day and night, he never got tired, and he was never hungry. His parents gave him 10 meals a day just so he wasn't hungry. His parents were very kind to him and made sure that he got a good education. Childhood When Ultimate was a child his parents made sure he went to school to get a good education. He was very smart and also made lots of friends. When he was in 4th grade he met his future wife, Una. He instantly fell in love with her when he was still the new kid. She was the most popular person in the school, but she loved Ultimate as well. College When Ultimate was in college, he was in the same one Una was in. They found out and they were only 15 since they were both very smart. They finally became boyfriend and girlfriend. But, they always competed against each other to see who was better and they kept their relationship a secret. Adulthood After Ultimate and Una left college, they were 19. They loved each other very much. Ultimate had his own house and he was very powerful. He trained Una to be almost as strong as he is. Una and Ultimate eventually tested their strengths on each other in a one on one battle against each other. Una was losing, but she then unleashed all of her power and beat Ultimate. They then really loved each other and then got married Marriage Ultimate and Una eventually got married. They got married on another Planet and only invited certain people. They had a 19 hour marriage and they finally just had an after party. They had their Honeymoon a day after and it was on a vacation planet. They had a son on their Honeymoon and his name was Ulta. Quotes From Kid Ultimate "I love training!" "Give me all you've Got! "U-U-U-Una!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Thanks Mom and Dad" "Hi my name's Ultimate, I'm a new kid" "You're strong!" From Teenage Ultimate "Hey! I'm not weak!!!" "Don't call me weak!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "S-S-S-S-S-So you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" From Ultimate "Will you marry me" "Finally we're out of College" "I do" "Okay, i'll say it, I love you Una" "What's his name gonna be" "Ulta? I like that name, it's kinda like a combination of our names, Ultimate + Una= Ulta" Meeting Spiderman Ultimate met Spiderman 2 years after Ulta's birth. Ultimate first thought that he was just going crazy but he wasn't. He tried attacking Spidey but he was to fast. Spidey eventually told Ultimate his story and Ultimate eventually trusted him. Now Ultimate and Spiderman are great friends. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ultimate avatar Category:Character That Can Fly Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans